Unidentified
by Jbird05
Summary: Maka Albarn is your usual school bookworm has an A in every class, keeps to herself. But what everyone doesn't know is she is none of that outside of school, travel with Maka as she faces love, breakups, trust, and possibly PREGNANCY.


I don't own the characters

Hello my name is Maka Albarn but on stage my name is Ayame Takahashi but there is one little twist. I go to school as Maka Albarn but nobody knows who I really am, they just think I am some flat chested nerd. I usually put in dark brown temporary hair dye over my real hair color which is an ash blonde color, then I put in brown contacts in over my emerald green eyes. I put those in to cover up my identity because I just want to go to school like a normal kid.

So thats what I usually do in the morning before i have somebody drive me to school.

Normal POV

When Maka got to school she walked up the very long staircase when she got to the top she walked straight to the entrance then to her locker to get her books. When she turned to go to her classroom she hit something that felt somewhat rock hard. She fell on her butt and all her papers flew all over the floor.

Soul's POV

I was walking backwards talking with the gang (he was walking backwards because he was in the very front) which are 6 of the most popular kids in school including me of course(the gang is Soul, Kid, Blackstar,Tsubaki, Liz,and Patty). So anyways we were talking about going to one of Ayame Takahashi's concerts since Kid has back stage passes when something hit my back. I turned around to see that flat chested nerd Maka Albarn on the floor trying to pick her last 3 papers that were on the floor, So I stepped on her hand before she could pick up her last piece of paper. I said "Next time say sorry when you walk into someone" "You're the one who should be saying sorry you're standing on my hand and also you were walking backwards so technically you ran into me".

I bent down and lifted her up off the floor by the collar and looked her in the eye surprisingly she seemed unfazed the she said you can punch me slap me it's not like you and your group hasn't done it before. I looked her in the eye for another 10 seconds then put her down gently i heard Liz behind me ask what I was doing but I just ignored her and stared Maka in the eye until I slapped her across the face so hard she fell to the ground with my handprint on her left cheek. I was beginning to walk away when i turned around and said "I didn't know such a small girl could have such a big mouth". When me and the gang were walking away i heard her mumble something that I didn't quite catch but I'll let her go this time plus my hand hurts.

Maka's POV

That hurt I mumbled as I rubbed the red handprint on my cheek 'I was kinda surprised when he put me down I thought he was actually going to let me go' I thought ' well I guess that's what I get for getting overly excited...but i've got to say I am getting better at hiding my emotions'(Maka has a private gym with teachers to teach her how to fight and use weapons) then i started on my way to first period.

Time skip/ Lunch

I was walking into the cafeteria when I saw Soul and his friends had stopped talking and looked over at me, I just pushed that to the back of my head and went to the table I usually sit at by myself. I sat at the table and started eating my food I brought from home, then I decided to pull out a book. A couple of minutes later Blackstar walked over to my and said hey I just ignored him then after a couple more tries he said "I know you hear me talking to you". Then poured his bottle of water he had in his hand on my head, I just sat there thinking a little water never hurt anybody until something brown landed on my book page 'OMFG I FORGOT ABOUT THE HAIR DYE' I thought.

Normal POV

"what the?" said Blackstar as brown hair dye came out of maka's hair. Then Maka remembered that she had hair dye in her hair then stood up and "MAAKKAA CHOP" she said as she smashed what she was just reading on Blackstar's head and screamed "IDIOT!" then Maka ran out of the cafeteria. Everybody was just watching Maka run out until she left, then turned back to Blackstar who was laying on the floor moaning in pain, then he got back up and walked over to the table full of laughing friends. Later on the group of friends decided to follow Maka to see what was wrong with her hair.

Maka's POV

I ran into the bathroom the bathroom thinking 'shit shit shit shit shit I hope nobody saw what the hell am I thinking everybody saw'. I started panicking then I thought I need to get this stuff out of my hair and call Blair ( Blair is maka's manager and she also lives with maka taking care of her for her mother since she is currently traveling). Then I turned on the water in the sink and started washing out the hair dye later on I grabbed some paper towels and dried my hair, Then I decided to take out my contacts I took out the first one as I was putting the second one in the container I saw Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid walk in with their iphones recording.

I was frozen then I turned around hoping they wouldn't know who I was (hoping that they wouldn't know that it was maka or ayame). Her prayers were answered when Soul asked if she was hiding in one of the stalls.

Soul's Pov

When we walked in we all had our iphone's out recording to see what would happen so we can put it all over facebook and youtube. But when we walked in instead of seeing the nerd we saw a girl with ash blonde hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes i've ever seen. But I quickly pretended like nothing happened I can't have the school player turning all gushy, so I just asked if the nerd was hiding in one of the stalls. She said yes then ran out past all of us to who knows where, so I just let it go and we decided to look in the stalls.

Liz's POV

When we checked all the stall's she wasn't here in the first place that girl lied to us i swear next time we see her I will make her life a living hell.

Please help me with a name I kinda suck at names and if there are any mistakes please tell me. Also if you liked it leave a comment it's my first fanfic so go easy on me plz. THANKU


End file.
